


In The Darkness

by Case_Closed



Series: In the shadows [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, HSAU, Hunter doesn't know what she did last summer, I hope, Other characters might be mentioned, Short?Story, Summer Love, Summercamp AU, i don't own anything but the storyline, or any of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Case_Closed/pseuds/Case_Closed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the events of In The Shadows, Bobbi admitted to having a relationship with Kara during the summers. The chapters of this story will tell us what happened during those summers and the school years that followed. </p><p>In The Shadows spin-off</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: The first summer  
> Chapter 2: Freshman Year  
> Chapter 3: The next summer  
> Chapter 4: Sophomore Year  
> Chapter 5: The Third Summer  
> Chapter 6: Extra events
> 
> The chapters aren't gonna be day for day, they're just gonna have the most memorable memories and important events and things like that. It starts off in the middle of the summer and Bobbi and Kara are already dating. Because there aren't gonna be as many chapters, the chapters will be twice as long as they are on my other stories.

Sweat dripped down her neck as Bobbi ran around the perimeter of the camp. She ran around it daily to keep her strength up, especially because the only exercising they did at camp was walking back and forth between 'stations about Jesus.' It's not that Bobbi doesn't believe in God and Jesus, it's that the activities have nothing to do with them. 'Hey! Let's have a pool party because Jesus baptized John in a lake!' Needless to say, the pool party was terrible.

Except for one thing. 

She stopped at one of the picnic tables and grabbed her bottle of water, spilling most of it on her shirt as she lazily poured it into her mouth.

"I don't know how you manage to wake up so early and yet still not know how to drink water properly." 

Bobbi smiled and threw her empty bottle on the ground.

"It's hot as hell out here. Sorry Jesus." She looked up at the sky and quickly scanned the camp ground.

"You and I are the only ones up, I don't think the counsellors are gonna get on your case about cussing on 'Jesus's home land'."

That is what the camp director told all the campers on the first day they arrived. She also said that God would smite them is they cuss, which was also untrue because Bobbi would've been dead by then.

The more she thought about it, she realized she would rather be dead than in this camp.

'Sorry Jesus.' She apologized yet again.

"True." Bobbi pulled her girlfriend into her arms and kissed her. She pulled away and ran her thumb down the other girls cheek. Moments like these made the blonde glad that the camp was pretty chill on gays and lesbians.

"You got me wet." Her girlfriend frowned and pointed at her shirt.

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." Bobbi took her hand and they started walking towards the mess hall.  The camp director was already there, waiting for them. 'Not creepy at all.' She thought.

"You girls do realize you're the only ones awake at this time! You both must really love Jesus!"

Bobbi watched her girlfriend flinch, it being very obvious that she was very tired. Bobbi felt like groaning at the directors very cheery voice.

"Yeah, something like that." She mumbled, pushing the door open and pulling her girlfriend in. The mess hall smelt like freshly chopped wood and like the sludge they were serving all day. She swears that she heard the other girl mutter 'kill me now' as they stared at the trays of brown and green 'food'. "Want to skip breakfast? And lunch? And dinner?" Bobbi asked, knowing that they were gonna serve that all day long.

"We're gonna have to eat sooner or later."

"I pick later." She took a carton of apple juice and sat down at one of the nearest tables. 

"I swear they did not serve this back in Jesus's time." She watched her girlfriend complain to the chef, who shrugged and gruffly replied,'Eat it anyways.'

"Come here." She said, patting the bench and scooting over. She pulled her girlfriend into a hug and kissed her cheek. 

It still shocks her sometimes that she's dating a girl, especially because that girl is Kara.

"Okay everybody listen up!" 

It took a little over half an hour for everyone to stagger into the mess hall. Kara had officially woken up by then, and she wasn't that affected by the directors voice this time around. She laughed when she saw a lot of people jumping up in surprise at the loudness of the directors voice.

"Today, we're gonna clean up the camp a little bit and then we are going to play a game of Jesus says!"

Kara giggled when she saw the look on Bobbi's face. Jesus says is exactly what is sounds like, and they almost always got stuck with Brian as 'Jesus.'  
Brian was the only homophobic counsellor there was, and he and Bobbi were always getting into arguments.

"It'll be okay." She took Bobbi's hand into her own and gave her a warm smile. Bobbi smiled back and kissed her.

Kara wasn't sure if she was smiling because of her or something else, but she likes to think it's because of her.  

"Okay! I'm going to announce the groups in five minutes."

"If we don't get the same group, let's ditch. I got a care package and I'm fairly sure my mom sent snacks." Bobbi paused and bit her lip. "Let's just ditch either way."

"But that's not-!"

"You gotta live a little! Don't be like those lab rats, um... You know what, I don't know their names, but that proves that you need to live." Bobbi justified, crossing her arms.

"Fitzsimmons? You don't know their names because they hate you and they refuse to be near you and Skye." 

"I don't think that's true necessarily. Don't tell anyone I said this, but I, I think Skye kinda likes them. Or at least one of them."

"Why do you think that?" Kara asked, slightly interested.

"Well, one day I caught her staring at them, and when I asked her about it she gave me like, fifty different excuses."

"I don't think to should over think it. Maybe she didn't recognize them."

"Yeah I guess so. Let's go." They both stood up and followed the rest of the campers out of the mess hall. They were on their way to Bobbi's cabin when Bobbi thought about something. 'Skye knew their names...or at least one of them.' The blonde wasn't sure who though, but she decided to let it go.

After all, it wasn't like Skye was ever gonna date either of them.  
....

This was by far the hottest day during the summer.  
Bobbi was huffing as she helped Brian move one of the benches across the camp, so that really wasn't helping her cool off at all. Plus, she was doing most of the work since Brian kept wheezing and falling.

"Man up! It's just a bench." Brian glared at her.

"I have asthma you jerk!" 

"So do I, but you don't hear me complaining do you?" She wanted to call him a name, but She decided to be more mature about the whole thing.

"No you don't! Asthma is a disease that people have, you shouldn't joke around and pretend like you do!"

"I actually do have asthma, but I'm much more smarter about it than you are because I'm not the one wheezing like you've been working out for two years straight." Bobbi dragged the bench to where it was needed and started walking off.

"Where are you going?" Brian demanded, almost passing out in the process.

"To take a break before I end up like you." She walked over to Kara and sat down.

"You okay? You're breathing a little hard." Kara immediately started to worry.

"I'm fine, Brian just couldn't keep up so I was basically on my own." Kara kissed Bobbi's cheek.

"Well, you should rest then. The camp will be fine for fifteen minutes." Bobbi smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah, it will be."

Three hours later everyone was sitting around a fire and laughing like the idiots Bobbi knew they were. But she wasn't complaining. She had her arms wrapped around Kara and she could hear her girlfriend humming a song softly.

She was really happy for the first time in a while.  
...

"Bobbi!" Kara whispered, tugging on the blondes tank top. It was the middle of the night, and Kara couldn't sleep. She couldn't tell if it was because she had a nightmare, because of the counsellors that were having a party, of because of the moonlight distracting her from sleep, but she decided that if she was gonna suffer, she might as well have the blonde.

Camp was gonna be over in a week, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Bobbi.

"I'm awake." Bobbi muttered, squinting as she looked at Kara. "What's wrong?" 

"I can't sleep. Can we cuddle?"

"You woke me up because you want to cuddle?" Kara nodded, looking down. Bobbi scooted over and patted the space next to her. Kara smiled and hopped onto the bed.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I had a nightmare."

"About?"

"You turning into a hydra goon." Bobbi covered Kara with the blanket, pulling Kara closer.

"I wouldn't do that. Hydras stupid, not as stupid as this camp, but it's up there."

"Am I stupid?"

"No, you're beautiful. Now go to sleep."

Kara smiled and rested her head on Bobbi's chest. Sure, her nightmare wasn't really about that, but the blonde didn't need to know that part. She was just happy to be near her.

For now.

...

Kara frowned as she watched Bobbi pack her things, even at the very very slow rate she was going at. It was the final day of the summer and she really didn't want it to be over. Bobbi got frustrated at one point and just threw her things down and wrapped her arms around Kara.

"I can't wait a whole summer to get back to you." Bobbi whispered, inhaling Kara's scent.

"I know." 

"What am I gonna do? Skye's gonna notice that I'm keeping something from her."

"Then stay away from the topic. That's what I do." Kara paused for a second. "We should make sure you have everything."

Bobbi pulled away, giving Kara a strange look. "You're just trying to get rid of me now." She accused, frowning a little bit.

"Trust me, that's the last thing I want to do. But you're parents are gonna be here in five minutes."

Bobbi finally noticed the time. "Crap!" She started throwing things into her backpack, not caring about how messy it looked.

4 minutes.

She had mostly everything in, but she couldn't find her inhaler. She panicked and looked around, only to find it in the hands of her summer love. She gave her a sad smile and took the inhaler, placing it in her backpack.

3 minutes.

They walked out of the cabin and waited, neither of them looking at each other.

2 minutes.

Bobbi started feeling more and more guilty, but she couldn't decide what exactly she was feeling guilty for. They having to wait until next summer to get back together (and that depends on if they still want each other by then), the fact that she knew she was gonna have to avoid Kara or that she would be dating Hunter during the school year as a cover up. She wondered how Kara will react when she sees them together in the hall.

Probably heartbroken. She knows she will be.

1 minute.

"I'm sorry." The blonde whispered, taking Kara's hand into her own. Kara leaned into her, giving her a quick kiss. Bobbi suddenly pulled her hand away, staring at her dads black Dodge Charger pulling up.

"I'll miss you."

"At least we'll sometimes see each other at school." Kara said, frowning more. It probably caught up to her that Bobbi would probably be with Lance when they see each other.

"Yeah." Bobbi's dad waved her over. She stood up, giving Kara one last hug before putting on a fake smile and running to hug her dad. She turned back to where she left Kara.

But Kara was already gone.

The drive home was long and uneventful. Her dad tried to make a conversation, but Bobbi barely responded. He gave up after a while of trying. She spent most of the drive try to not think about Kara, but her mind kept drifting back to the shorter girl.

After thirty minutes they got back into cellphone range, and her phone (which her father had given to her the second they left, telling her that he had it charged already) flooded with texts. Most of them from Skye, explaining how volleyball camp was and what she did during the summer. Bobbi smiled, glad Skye had a better time than she did.

Then again, she was happy with the way things turned out. She wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
